


The God of Being Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Angst, Crossover, KageHina arguing a bunch, Kageyama reverts to his "kingly" ways a few times, Noragami/Haikyuu crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, phantoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama had been a god for hundreds, thousands of years. Yet he had been forgotten. He's only kept alive by humans he grants wishes for, and the very few that do remember him will eventually forget.His new Regalia is causing trouble for him - he's a new, boisterous spirit. But Kageyama can only sense that he'll be left like all his previous Regalia have abandoned him.There is another god that would like to challenge him for the title of "King".





	1. Chapter 0 - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is a teaser for the rest of the chapters.

Falling asleep and staying asleep was hard these days. 

Spring was supposed to near its end soon, but the cold still clung closely when the sun fell. 

The stray man, though he didn't choose to be this way, felt it stick on his clothes and his hair that had steadily become greasy over the past couple days. His stomach grumbled and his desperation to get a customer, or even a small amount of honest income, increased daily.

He knew some gods gave out business cards, others were blessed with popularity since they were common, or they hadn't been forgetten in centuries.

Kageyama had not been so fortunate. He wasn't even sure what he was the god of. He knew it had something to do with athleticism, or warriors. Those were few and far between too.

The culture of the Gods was not on his mind. What he wanted was money, and a snack to tide him over.

He rolled over on wood boards he lay on, the temple of a popular god that could share some of their wealth, his stomach groaned with the shift, and Kageyama in tandem with it.

He had barely gotten an hour of sleep. It wasn't late enough in the morning for the sun to cast shadows. It stayed behind the mountain to the east to let the city below the temple be set in a strange blue color.

He'd have to earn a living somehow, otherwise, he'd die from being forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1 - Defeat and the New Regalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama had no weapon, no regalia, not even a stray weapon to help. He was also starving. He felt weak for the first time in years. 
> 
> He'd been sleeping on a box in a shrine, not very comfortable to begin with, combined with his fight from the night before, his ever-growing hunger, and weakened by his blight. Kageyama had been defeated by nothing more than a larger-than-average phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people that don't know Noragami, it's a manga that i've been obsessed with for years. Please note that I'm trying to make all the gods in this as close to their names as possible, and of course there are actual Japanese gods that are worshiped for all of these things. But for the sake of fiction, and of course fanfiction, this isn't entirely accurate.
> 
> A regalia is also a familiar of a god. I'll go more into depth about them further into the story. But they aren't just weapons, they also lead their gods to do what is best, either for them or humans, or the heavens. Some regalia are guideposts, or even lucky enough to become "blessed". 
> 
> Also phantoms are usually large blobs that feed off of human's negative energy, when touched directly, they can create a "blight" on skin, which is a purple stain on the skin. It isn't described too deeply as to what it feels like, but it's very painful if it's not treated right away.

Kageyama hated to admit defeat to himself. Defeat was decidedly worse than anything.

The phantom he'd fought the night before left a terrible, purple blight on his skin and purifying it barely helped, and had left him with a stinging pain all along his upper arm from grabbing him and tossing him 30 feet away into a building. His back ached, but not nearly as much as the blight.

Last night was a massive failure. Kageyama had no weapon, no Regalia, not even a stray weapon to help. He was also starving. He felt weak for the first time in years.

He'd been sleeping on a box in a shrine, not very comfortable to begin with, combined with his fight from the night before, his ever-growing hunger, and weakened by his blight. Kageyama had been defeated by nothing more than a larger-than-average phantom. 

He sat up slowly, every muscle in his body throbbed with overexertion, and he groaned with the effort. After a whole minute of trying to sit up had passed, he glanced at the characters on the shrine. He was either in a mess of trouble or he was welcome enough to be tolerated, but he recognized them clearly. "Koushi." He whispered. Not like saying his name would call him, he lived halfway across the city in a different shrine, and he only responded to humans.

Koushi, or Suga, as he was often called by his own Regalia, was a kind god. He was the god of friendliness and peace. He was also Kageyama's elder, and he respected him highly, especially because he'd done him more than a few favors that Kageyama owed him for. He might have to ask for another, and he promised this time he'd pay him back.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤ 

In the center of the city, phantoms seemed to be running rampant. He tried to avoid getting their attention, but they could smell him. Humans and those from the Far Shore smelled much different. He'd heard that he smells sweet, even if he didn't think he smelled good, other humans that he'd encountered, and phantoms thought otherwise. Avoiding a phantom was nearly impossible.

He felt more than heard the phantom approach him. His blight, was stinging, and it itched. _Damn, I need to clean that thing, it hurts._ Then it spoke.

 _"Smells good. It hurts. Smells gooood."_ It rang in its odd fluctuating voice, as though multiple people overlapped to speak each word.

Kageyama started off in a run, narrowly avoiding crashing into any humans. This phantom could fly, but so could he. 

Kageyama jumped into the air, not as high as he'd planned, and used the force of the jump to kick against a building towards the phantom. He kicked it hard enough to distract it, allow him time to run farther, but it wasn't enough. He was too weak to fight anything, and having no Regalia was not doing him any favors.

He repeated it again and again until it slowed down, but it slowed him down too. He'd at least managed to hide himself in a narrow alley, only big enough to walk down single file. He leaned the back of his head against the wall, panting, holding his arm which had only been made worse by fighting.

Out of the corner of his eye, further down the alleyway, behind an electrical box, was a small, white ball. When they were found in a tight spot, like the one Kageyama was in, Koushi liked to call them _Wakai Enjo._

Kageyama, still having at least distracted the phantom enough to give him time, started moving his hands. He'd found a Regalia, and he was going to name it. He stuck his pointer and ring fingers together, thumb sticking out and chanted the name ceremony.

"You, with nowhere to go," he swung his arm, beginning to write the name with his fingers, calmly saying the words that he knew by heart, "and nowhere to return, I grant you a place to belong. My name is Kageyama. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name, and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia." He'd finished writing the name, which glowed in the air in front of him, large and dark blue. "Thou art Hina! As a Regalia, Shouyou! Come, Shouki!" He shouted the name, calling his Regalia for the first time. The small, white ball, puffy in nature also glowed a dark blue, branded with "Hinata" in the same light, and flew through the sky into Kageyama's hand.

Upon first touch, Kageyama could tell that he'd made a weapon. After the light had dispersed, he realized he was holding a wakizashi, only a little smaller than a katana, but it was perfect for the jobs he did. 

A renewed energy seemed to have overcome Kageyama. He lept in the air, still not as high as he'd like and swiped at the phantom, multiple times. The phantom groaned in pain, or he supposed its version of pain. With one final slash of Shouki, he lowly spoke, "rend," the phantom exploded outwards, turning the air red for a brief moment until it was gone.

"Hinata, revert." Kageyama said collectedly. He rubbed his eyes for a brief moment, a headache from the brightness kindly made an appearance.

The wakizashi did as it was told and glowed once more, just as all Regalia did when they changed to their spirit form. The wakizashi, Kageyama's new Regalia, was a boy. He didn't look any older than a thirteen year old, but Kageyama knew better, he was sixteen, just barely turned in fact. He was wearing the traditional, white, robe, or a shinishozoku, more precisely. His hair was wild and orange, with a button nose and amber eyes. He'd taken in a teenager. He was going to be frustrating. 

"My name is Kageyama. you're safe now."

"You're scary looking, you know that? Hey, do you know any food places around here? I'm hungry!" Hinata grinned widely, nearly shouting his opinions. He was accurately named after the sun. Bright, and frustrating to look at. Kageyama was right about this one being hard to manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ten years to finally write this little bit. I've been so busy with work, and I moved into a new apartment, so I've been a little tight on money, and extremely distracted.
> 
> I'm hoping I'll update more soon!
> 
> For those who don't know Noragami, it's a fantastic manga. 
> 
> And for any Japanese notes: Wakai Enjo means "young aid". This is not an actual thing in Noragami, just something that I came up with that Suga likes to use. 
> 
> A wakizashi is a small katana, usually paired with a katana, but they work for single-handed combat, and usually closer range, which I feel like Kageyama is more comfortable with.
> 
> And a shinishozoku is a traditional Japanese white robe, which is often used to put people in after they've died and they're cremated. It's often worn with the left side cloth over the body by dead people. (this is how Yukine wears it in the manga, and I'll talk about that more too).
> 
> Let me know if you have questions! Feedback is always appreciated as well.


End file.
